First-time users of online business software applications often experience difficulty with their initial account setup, and often consult customer support agents for assistance with the onboarding process. Often a link to sign up for a new account is provided to new or potential users, who must then navigate a potentially confusing series of screens and options. A cumbersome or confusing onboarding experience may frustrate first-time users, which may result in lost customers. In contrast, a smooth and intuitive onboarding experience may accelerate the growth of the customer base, increase customer retention, and reduce the burden on customer support agents.